


Jealousy

by Neymarisdaddyaf



Series: Adventures of Cris and Leo [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neymarisdaddyaf/pseuds/Neymarisdaddyaf





	Jealousy

“Are you actually jealous?” Lionel asked Cristiano one night over the phone. 

 

“No, I just think they took the touching a little far. That’s all.” The pout was evident in Cris’ voice. 

 

“They’re my team.” Leo laughed. “I had just gotten my hattrick. Of course they were going to be overly excited.”

 

“But did they have to be _that_ touchy?” Cris usually didn’t get jealous over stuff like this. But seeing all of those Barca players pile onto Leo, hugging and kissing his forehead, he will admit he did get a little irked. 

 

“And you’re sure you’re not jealous?” This whole situation was beyond amusing. 

 

“No!” 

 

This is when Leo burst out in giggles, frustrating Cris even more. 

 

“What would you have me do? Tell them they can’t touch me anymore because my boyfriend, who happens to be Cristiano Ronaldo, doesn’t like it?” 

 

Leo’s laughter forced a smile on Cris’ face. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea…” 

 

“You are so jealous.” Leo sounded so smug. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.”


End file.
